


Rough and Tumble

by OGMadster



Series: A Warrior of Light and his Loves: Kisstober 2020 Collection [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, Multi, Name-Calling, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Rough play, Shameless Smut, Top Estinien Wyrmblood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OGMadster/pseuds/OGMadster
Summary: Estinien has Kyler to himself for a change and is going to make the absolute most of it.---With thanks to twitter user kowaretaP for the Kisstober prompts.Further info in end notes.
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: A Warrior of Light and his Loves: Kisstober 2020 Collection [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076024
Kudos: 17





	Rough and Tumble

Estinien kissed him roughly, crushing their mouths together and nipping at his lower lip, roiling with energy and tension. He was often like this, coiled tight as a spring, and Kyler was happy to give him a use for that desperate energy. He let Estinien shove him against the door, against the wall, bracing himself lower than reflected his height to afford his lover the most reach. Estinien hated that he was shorter than Kyler most of the time - the only thing he hated more being that Haurchefant dared to be taller than him as well - and unless Kyler was turning the tables on him (sometimes literally) he tried to be mindful of it. Estinien’s hands roved him, raking over his body and yanking at his clothes, ungentle - how Kyler knew he preferred. 

Pinning his wrists, Estinien burrowed into the collar of Kyler’s shirt and bit down, hard enough to smart but not to pierce, hard enough to bruise his neck and Kyler gasped out a sound, stifled a cry. Only after keeping his skin trapped between his teeth for a long moment did he release him, licking and sucking the same place, Kyler trembling against him.

“You like when I mark you,” Estinien growled out.

He wasn’t wrong, though it often prompted his other lovers to follow suit, and, on an impulse, he jutted his head forward and clacked his teeth at him, a wordless promise to return the favor.

“Feeling feisty?” Estinien’s eyes flashed and he kissed him so hard Kyler’s head thumped into the wall. It wasn’t painful but it was louder than either of them expected and their eyes flew open, the moment broken. They laughed at themselves, at each other, and Estinien, still grinning, pulled Kyler away from the wall by the wrists before taking his face in his hands, kissing him long and soundly, pivoting them both as he did, and backed him up into the bed. Kyler let himself be pushed into the mattress, Estinien hovering over him now.

“You have no business being so godsdamned attractive,” Estinien told him.

“I could say the same for you,” Kyler shot back.

Estinien gave an almost sneer, an expression he made to discount compliments he was unprepared to take, and went back to kissing him. Before long his mouth found its way to the other side of his neck and onto the top of his shoulder, where he decided to mark him again. Kyler squirmed under him, pain and pleasure mingling in a way that was Estinien’s unique alchemy - something he hadn’t thought would thrill him until he’d shown him it could. The squirming helped, and Estinien liked it.

“You eager little slut,” he growled, smiling down at him.

“For you? Yes,” Kyler agreed, and gasped hard when Estinien began stripping him naked, abrupt and jarring. He refrained from popping any seams or buttons, having learned at this point which garments could take rough treatment and which were off limits. Mostly.

In bare moments he had them both naked, how quickly he could achieve it still impressive when he was unhindered. Aymeric liked to try to slow him down, and sometimes he obliged, was even learning to relish it as welcome variety if nothing else, but left to his own devices clothes vanished in a twinkling. It still made Kyler laugh, amazed.

Estinien smiled down at him, eager himself, eyes bright with lust, and he pinned his hands again, leading them to one of the bedposts. Kyler gripped one with both hands and held on, not needing to be instructed, Estinien kissing and nipping his way down Kyler’s torso. He paused at his nipple, licking and sucking it, toying with the other with his fingers as he did. Kyler hissed in a breath and the slightest moan escaped him. 

Never one to be distracted from his wants for long, he nipped and pinched before kissing his way still further down, licking Kyler’s cock luxuriously when he was level with it. This was one arena in which he slowed down to tease, almost always: he had a near uncanny sense of his partner’s desire and when and how to back off, prolonging their release. Unless he was in a mood to make them come as fast as possible and as many times as he could manage. Kyler was still often uncertain which mood was striking him, and he didn’t mind it at all. Today he sucked him into his mouth slowly but directly into the opening of his throat, no waiting, no warming up on his part. Kyler spasmsed beneath him. Estinien growled and worked him, dragging his nails down Kyler’s torso.

When he had Kyler near delirious, panting and shaking, he slipped a finger into him. He yelped out a sound, body snapping into tension, but Estinien hummed on him and stroked inside him, pumping him steadily until he loosened. He lifted his mouth free with a distinct pop to say, “There you are,” his eyes shining greedily at him. He rose onto his one hand and his knees, still fingering him, only withdrawing at the last possible moment. “I want you on your knees,” he told him.

Anticipation simmered in Kyler, showing in a smile, and he wrangled his limbs into doing his bidding, obliging him. Estinien gave a dark chuckle, grabbing his hips and yanking them higher before smoothing one hand down his back, pressing his chest into the mattress. Not forceful, but insistent. It was terribly attractive, being moved just the way he wanted him, something in his absolute certainty arousing. 

One of Estinien’s strong hands spanned Kyler’s cheek, squeezing, and the other suddenly appeared on the opposite side in a sharp slap. Kyler gasped hard, the strike more to produce a sound, to make his ass bounce, than to hurt; he chuckled, enjoying how much Estinien was plainly enjoying the view.

“Oh you like that, do you?” he said, and swatted the other side to match. Kyler laughed more, arching his back and wiggling his hips a little. 

“You cheeky,” Estinien growled, his grin plain in his voice, and he reached up to take hold of Kyler’s ribs and rake his hands down to his hips, dragging his nails again, scratching him hard. A heady moan strangled out of him. “Gods,” Estinien growled out, voice dark with lust. A hand appeared in Kyler’s hair and gripped, pulling at it in spite of its shortness and he yelped out a noise. “I am going to fuck you, my needy slut,” he growled. “Until you can’t so much as take a seat without thinking of  _ me _ . You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes,” he keened, practically whining. “Yes, Estinien, please.” Estinien liked it when he begged him.

Estinien didn’t need to be asked twice. He pushed into him, a deep, single stroke, and Kyler shouted, a tremor running through him. Estinien half hummed, half growled approval and pulled back to do it again - though his motions were substantial he was slow at first, giving Kyler time to loosen for all his tough talk, savoring the fluttering of his muscles around him. When Kyler relaxed some, when his moans moved deeper, he began to thrust, gripping his hips to guide their rhythm, their direction. Kyler relished relinquishing control to him, loved the way his fingers dug into his skin, knowing that he’d likely have little bruises there, too, pearls left behind to remind him, tender to the touch. 

Estinien moaned, gripping him harder. “So eager to take me, aren’t you?” 

“Yes,” he choked out, mid-gasp, clutching the cushions. 

He laughed, a rough rasp of a sound, one that sounded almost triumphant. “You love my cock in you, don’t you?” he pulled almost fully out to slam back into him, just to hear the way it obliterated Kyler’s “Yes.”

Kyler could feel himself dripping, could feel every motion jarring his dick. “Estinien,” he managed, his voice warping over his name, snagging on its syllables. “Please,”

“Please what?” he cut before he could finish. 

“Rut me,” Kyler moaned low.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Estinien growled and shifted, thrusting into him harder and faster now, one hand on his side and one gripping the base of his neck, his cock slamming over and over into that place inside him that sent pleasure through the whole of him like a bolt of lightning. A groan that grew into a shout wrenched from Kyler as he came but it did nothing to quell his sensations - if anything, it made them all keener, more immediate, more overwhelming. He bit down on the cushions and shook beneath Estinien whose motions were nearly thrashing, now, the sounds he made hedging on animal. Kyler breathed and whimpered and his throat was raw and--

“No,” Estinien snarled, releasing his neck to get a handful of his hair again, tugging his face free from the pillows, Kyler crying out. “You don’t get to hide it,  _ let me hear you! _ ”

He obeyed, a groan growing to a cry, raw and loud and desperate, ripped from him, his whole body jarred with the force of Estinien’s thrusts, and just as he was nearly out of breath Estinien crushed into him, his arms around his middle, holding them together with such force that for a blinding moment Kyler felt as though they were of one body, roaring their climax.

As it tapered, the frenzy of the moment slackening, they both shuddered to the mattress in a tangle of limbs, slick with sweat and cum, hearts and breathing racing. They lay like that for a long moment, shaking, before a near silent laugh trembled out of Estinien, the breath that carried it skating over Kyler’s back, raising a pleasant chill. “Fuck,” he said softly.

Kyler chuckled, though there was no sound, his voice spent and throat raw. He shifted beneath him, twisting to look into his face, and saw him smiling, flushed from the exertion, satisfaction writ plain in all his features. He shifted further, getting himself onto his back and his arms around him.

“Come here,” he said, voice crackling over the words, and Estinien, loose and spent, let himself be gathered into his embrace. Kyler pressed his lips to his, meandering his way through gentle, messy kisses with the salty taste of sweat. All the tension, that tight-wound energy, was out of him, the sated droop of his vibrant grey eyes speaking volumes. Struck by what he read there, Kyler murmured, “I love you, Estinien.”

His eyes fluttered, opening wider, his head raising from where it had rested on his chest. Though he was silent, how he stared, searching his features, spoke his shock, his disbelief, as though he couldn’t trust his ears.

“I love you,” Kyler repeated, putting a hand to his cheek, smiling.

Taken by a jolt of new energy Estinien pressed forward, sudden, catching Kyler’s mouth in a searing kiss. This one felt different, somehow, the way he caressed Kyler’s lips with his own not unfamiliar yet with a different kind of urgency. When he broke it, he was smiling, one that made his eyes dance. “I love you, you great sap,” he told him, but he sounded absolutely joyous.

Kyler laughed, catching the tip of his own tongue between his teeth for a moment, before he leaned in to kiss him again.


End file.
